english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft: Story Mode (2015)
Minecraft: Story Mode is an episodic point-and-click graphic adventure video game based on the survival video game Minecraft. The game was released for Android, iOS, Microsoft Windows, OS X, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. The game was released between October 13, 2015 and September 13, 2016, consisting of 8 episodes. Episode 1: The Order of the Stone (Released: October 13, 2015) 'Cast' *Jesse (Male) - Patton Oswalt *Jesse (Female) - Catherine Taber *Reuben - Dee Bradley Baker *Gabriel - Dave Fennoy *Petra - Ashley Johnson *Olivia - Martha Plimpton *Axel - Brian Posehn *Lukas - Scott Porter *Ivor - Paul Reubens *Maya, Ivy, Fangirl - GK Bowes *Owen - Owen Hill *Gill - Phil LaMarr *Aiden, Otis - Matthew Mercer *Usher - Jason "jtop" Topolski *Narrator, Sigge, Fanboy - Billy West *Lydia - Lydia Winters *Announcer - Erin Yvette Episode 2: Assembly Required (Released: October 27, 2015) 'Cast' *Jesse (Male) - Patton Oswalt *Jesse (Female) - Catherine Taber *Reuben - Dee Bradley Baker *Magnus - Corey Feldman *Gabriel - Dave Fennoy *Ellegaard - Grey Griffin *Petra - Ashley Johnson *Olivia - Martha Plimpton *Axel - Brian Posehn *Lukas - Scott Porter *Ivor - Paul Reubens *Narrator - Billy West *Mabel, Farmer Gloria, Griefer - Erin Yvette *Schoolboy, TNT Dustin, Griefer - Matthew Mercer *Nohr - Ursula Taherian *Griefer - Sam Riegel *Calvin, Griefer - Michael Gambino *Disco Mickey, Griefer - Jason "jtop" Topolski *Death Bowl Announcer - A.J. Riebli III Episode 3: The Last Place You Look (Released: November 24, 2015) 'Cast' *Jesse (Male) - Patton Oswalt *Jesse (Female) - Catherine Taber *Reuben - Dee Bradley Baker *Magnus - Corey Feldman *Gabriel - Dave Fennoy *Ellegaard - Grey Griffin *Soren - John Hodgman *Petra - Ashley Johnson *Olivia - Martha Plimpton *Axel - Brian Posehn *Lukas - Scott Porter *Narrator - Billy West Episode 4: A Block and a Hard Place (Released: December 22, 2015) 'Cast' *Jesse (Male) - Patton Oswalt *Jesse (Female) - Catherine Taber *Reuben - Dee Bradley Baker *Magnus - Corey Feldman *Gabriel - Dave Fennoy *Ellegaard - Grey Griffin *Soren - John Hodgman *Petra - Ashley Johnson *Olivia - Martha Plimpton *Axel - Brian Posehn *Lukas - Scott Porter *Ivor - Paul Reubens *Narrator - Billy West Episode 5: Order Up! (Released: March 29, 2016) 'Cast' *Jesse (Male) - Patton Oswalt *Jesse (Female) - Catherine Taber *Reginald - Sean Astin *Isa - Melissa Hutchison *Petra - Ashley Johnson *Aiden - Matt Mercer *Milo - Jim Meskimen *Olivia - Martha Plimpton *Lukas - Scott Porter *Axel - Brian Posehn *Ivor - Paul Reubens 'Additional Voices' *Ashley Albert *Will Beckman *Katrina Carras *Matt Mercer *Shelly Shenoy *A.J. Riebli III *Arthur von Nagel Episode 6: A Portal to Mystery (Released: June 7, 2016) 'Cast' *Jesse (Male) - Patton Oswalt *Jesse (Female) - Cat Taber *Ivor - Paul Reubens *Petra - Ashley Johnson *Lukas - Scott Porter *Captain Sparklez - Jordon Maron *Torquedawg - Adam Harrington *Ldshadowlady as Herself *Cassierose - Ashly Burch *Thediamondminecart - Daniel Middleton *Stacy Plays - Stacy Hinojosa *Stampy Cat - Joseph Garrett *White Pumpkin - Roger L. Jackson Episode 7: Access Denied (Released: July 26, 2016) 'Cast' *Jesse (Male) - Patton Oswalt *Jesse (Female) - Cat Taber *Ivor - Paul Reubens *Petra - Ashley Johnson *Lukas - Scott Porter *Harper - Yvette Nicole Brown *Pama - Jason "jtop" Topolski 'Additional Voices' *Ashley Albert *John Sanders Episode 8: A Journey's End? (Released: September 13, 2016) 'Cast' *Jesse (Male) - Patton Oswalt *Jesse (Female) - Cat Taber *Ivor - Paul Reubens *Petra - Ashley Johnson *Lukas - Scott Porter *Axel - Brian Posehn *Olivia - Martha Plimpton *Harper - Yvette Nicole Brown *Hadrian - Jim Cummings *Mevia - Kari Wahlgren *Otto - Jamie Alcroft *Em - Audrey Wasilewski *Nell - Julianne Buescher *Facemeat - John Sanders *Slab - Christopher Duncan *Clutch - Julianne Buescher *Reuben - Jason "jtop" Topolski 'Additional Voices' *Julianne Buescher *Jason "jtop" Topolski *John Sanders Category:Video Games Category:2015 Video Games